All Out of Love
by Constantly
Summary: Lee in going to Hong Kong and neevr coming back.This effects SAcura deeply.She never got a chance to tell him how she felt and fear she neevr will. LS parring. Please RR. OneshotSong fic


Disclamer: I don't own CarCaptors or the song by Air supply" All out of love". Sadning isn't it.I wish I owned them J0k31n8 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked home slowly.Her light brown hair blowing in the wind.Her shouldar hurt from carrying her backpack all day. She hadn't gone to school.She couldn't not after how she felt.Her face was tear stained from crying so much. Her eye's weren't pink but were turning a soft red. She had rubbed her eye's so badly that it didn't look like she had just cried it looked like she was abused at home. Some people had asked if she was alright or if she was abused. Her reply was alway's no.He feet hurt from walking all day.Her tummy hurt so much from not eating but how could she eat. She missed Lee. Lee had left there school. He had to go to Hong Kong and talk to his mother. He wouldn't ever comeback.She knew his beautiful mother and how strong she was with Lee. She never got to tell him she loved him or wanted to be with him or even aske to be his friends. Madison knew about her crush and wanted to help her but couldn't. On top of all of this Mei Lin was going to marry Lee if he didn't pick someone and how mean he was to Sakura she knew he didn't like her .Only as a friend.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
  
Tormented and torn apart  
  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
  
For times when my life feels so low  
  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know  
  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
  
I know you were right believing for so long  
  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Lee was packing his bag getting ready to leave for Hong Kong. This was his last day. He would never see any of the people here again . Not even Sakura. This info tore him apart from reality. He wanted to tell her.He didn't want to marry Mei Lin .He had found someone but couldn't tell her. Whenever he saw her he crumbed right there. He couldn't bring himself to say those 3 words. Before he knew it he was being mean to her. He had given off clues that he liked her. But no enough ,He knew that she would think he liked her. He haden't gone to school that day for he had to pack everything. He was almost done and looked at the clock . School was still on.He wouldn't see Sakura before he left.  
  
He finished packing and taping the last box.He put it down. and looked out side in to the winter air. It was a cold winter day. He thought maybe the fresh air would clear his mind off Sakura and on to a new life. He closed his window and made his way down stairs. Not very much was going on Mei Lin wans still packing. He sneaked out the door and in to the winter air. He sliped on his shoes that were outside.She looked at the door and ran away from the house before Mei Lin opened the door.  
  
Once he was far enough he started walking and kick a stone  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I want you to come back and carry me home  
  
Away from this long lonely nights  
  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
  
And said that I can't hold on  
  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sakura was sitting down on a bench in a park. She looked and saw a Sakura Tree out of bloom.It looked like ehr heart and her eyes. no more happyness.No emotion,hurt,pain and useless. She kicked a stone and sighed. The police would be looking for her soon .Her fatehr would worry.She wanted to escape from it all.From Tori and Julian. She didn't love Julian.She thought she did but found out it was just a lie.She only did it to hide away her emotions and let them out somehow. She was getting a bit cold.She reached in to her backpack and took out a coat and placed it on her legs. People past her and looked at her then kept walking. Sakura was about to cry again.she was getting herself down agian.  
  
Lee walked in to the park and looked around.How he ahd dreamed he would walk threw this with Sakura as his girl friend or even as a wife. He loved her so much to do anything to be with her.He kept kicking a stone. He noticed a girl sitting on a bench with a yellow coat draped over her legs. "Poor thing .She must be so cold" . He kept walking and was about to kick the stone but triped over the 'person's' legs.  
  
"Hey watch you legs!" Said Lee brushing himself off.  
  
" I'm sorry.Let me help you up." She held out her hand. Lee noticed how familiar her voice sounded.  
  
"Well thanks but no thanks i'm fine.I can get myself up." Lee stood up and looked at the girl. How could he have been so blind.It was Sakura.Her eye's puffy and sore and a pretty tear stained face. She was still beautiful threw her condtion.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
  
What are you thinking of?  
  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
  
What are you thinking of?  
  
I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
  
Tormented and torn apart  
  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
  
For times when my life feels so low  
  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Sakura.," He whispered her name. Sakura looked up at him and fell backward. Lee caught her like he always did. She stood her up and help her shouldars."Sakura,Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"Yes ,I'm fine Lee.Thank you" She started to walk away when he grabed her wrist."Lee let go."  
  
"No,Sakura..I..I...I.........." He couldn't bring himself to say it. He was afraid she would reject him.  
  
"Please let go Lee.Please.Have a good life in Hong Kong." Lee looked upa t her and finally relised she was crying over him and his leave.  
  
"No Sakura.....I..I..I love you." Lee hugged her.SAkura was shocked and happy at the same time.  
  
"I love you to Lee"They kissed a kiss that would last forever.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
  
I know you were right believing for so long  
  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong  
  
I want you to come back and carry me home  
  
Away from this long lonely nights  
  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
  
And said that I can't hold on  
  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
When they pareted Lee looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura.I promise I'll come back to you.Nothing in this world will keep me apart form you forever.We'll be together.Just not now but I promise we will be." Sakura smiled at him  
  
"Lee,I know you will come back just I hope we see eachother again sooner than we think.I love you to" Lee smiled .Hand in hand they walked threw the park.Lee's dream's came true.They had finally walked threw the park together as friends but as friend that would be destened to be together forever  
  
A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT .My second one shot. Maybe I'll make this a story.I dunno but you guys have to review so please review. Too much fluff or no way no enough. Please review thanks!*mew* =^^= 


End file.
